Separate, Yet Together
by Nerubian Assassin
Summary: A story involving Artemis Fowl and the denizens of Azeroth! When Foaly's portal goes wrong and somehow sets its coordinates to Azeroth, how will the fairies and Artemis deal with Night Elves, Draenei, Orcs, and the rest of the races! IN COLD STORAGE!
1. I Finished Rehab!

**READ THIS FIRST:**** I hope you'll excuse what I see as a bit of rambling here and there. Most of the important stuff I have to say is at the bottom :3 Also, I don't own Artemis Fowl or Warcraft. They're owned by Mr. Colfer and Blizzard, respectively.**

**Also, this story might be more enjoyed if you at the very least know the backstory of both Artemis Fowl and Warcraft. By that I mean, at least read a few of the Artemis Fowl series and/or played World of Warcraft or Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne. I will probably delve into a bit of the lore for both series around the middle of the series. Not to scare my nonexistent readers off, but I'm just warning you. It's not like the fan groups of both series have many intersections, eh?  
><strong>

Artemis Fowl, former enemy and current friend of the People, a conglomeration of magical sentient species forced underground by Mud Men (Humans), was tossing and turning in his sleep in a place where no one of his stature would be; Holly Short's apartment. Ironically, Holly was how he became said enemy in the first place, kidnapping her so that he could acquire the LEPs (Lower Elements Police) hostage fund, basically an exorbitant amount of gold. But after assisting the People with goblin rebellions, a present and PAST version of a megalomaniacal pixie, an asshole elf who killed off many people just to get back to his wife, and bringing the 8th Family, demons, back to Earth safely, he has been regarded as an ally to said underground People. Lately however, he succumbed to Atlantis Complex, basically yet another mental condition, except with the fact that it's caused by magic (I'll explain that later). But he has made progress, and now he's virtually himself again. But enough with the backstory, let's get on with the story story.

An alarm went off on the makeshift bedside table next to my futon, waking me from my peaceful slumber. Feeling like crap from all the therapy and treatments I had to go through to get rid of my Atlantis Complex, I shuffled to the bathroom to use the recycler (Fairy version of toilet) and examine my appearance in the mirror over the sink.

"Ugh, I really am getting tall, but I suppose that's what I get for getting older. I used to be able to strut around fairy hallways easily, but now I even have to bow my head under some doorways." I thought.

I tried combing my hair with my fingers to at least make my hair more presentable, to no avail. While I did that, I couldn't help notice at the frailness of my body. "I make money using my brains, not physical power. That's why I have Butler; to beat up all the humans and fairies trying to kill me"

"I'm also really pale, even before going underground for a few months. Luckily, I don't sparkle in sunlight unlike that silly vampire from those poorly written novels." I leaned in closer to the mirror to examine my eyes. One was my normal light blue, the other a hazel color; an anomaly from when Holly and I teleported the island of Hybras to Earth via time tunnel. We somehow managed to switch eyes, and I managed to steal a few sparks of magic, which was the cause of this whole Atlantis BS to begin with. But enough preening for today, I must get ready for the day."

I took a quick hot shower, realizing too late that I forgot to get my clothes for the day from my suitcase.

"Damn, Artemis what's wrong with you? Besides referring to myself in the third person? Maybe this therapy has eroded my intelligence somehow" I thought as I made a makeshift toga in an attempt to cover my 'junk'. Opening the door, the one person I didn't want standing outside was… well standing outside.

Captain Holly Short, one of the few friends I have, even though I kidnapped her and told her she gave my mother Spelltropy (A magic-based disease). She's an elf, so basically she's got pointed ears, with a coffee-ish complexion and short spiky auburn hair, nearing anime status. As she realized I was only a poor knot away from being completely naked, she blushed a deep red, noticeable even through her brown skin.

"Umm Arty, you might want to consider putting on some real clothes" Holly said as she started to turn away.

"Yes I know. I merely just forgot my clothes in my suitcase. I didn't expect you to be standing out here though" I replied, as I dug through my suitcase full of clothes for the Armani suit I picked for today.

"Well this is my flat, so I'll walk around wherever I want! Anyways where's the rent you owe me for staying at my place while you got your therapy, Mr. Billionaire?" Holly shot back, half chuckling, as she opened her fridge and bent over to retrieve a nettle smoothie.

"Hey! I assumed you were kind enough to provide these lodgings for free."

I finished gathering my clothes and started to walk back to the bathroom, when I noticed Holly bent over the fridge in search of said nettle smoothie. She was only wearing girl boxers, and from her position, her backside was very…prominent. I couldn't help but stare for a second, but turned away quickly before I got caught and become branded a perv. As I finished changing and left the bathroom, my fairy communicator, disguised as a ring on my middle finger started to vibrate, identifying the caller as Foaly. I quickly answered, making an 'imaginary' phone with my left hand; the thumb being the receiver, and the pinky the speaker.

"Artemis? You there?" Foaly asked.

"Of course I am, centaur. Or else I wouldn't have answered."

"You need to get your ass down to Police Plaza now! My R&D team was working on this new portal technology I developed, but-"

"But you need my help. Of course. Foaly, you might want to learn to stop relying on me to finish your projects" I interrupted.

"Well at least let me finish my sentence, Fowl. We managed to create one portal gate, but some idiot sprite decided it would be a good idea to turn it on without another gate to communicate with, like 2 phones. A lot of sparks happened, and now the portal is permanently locked onto an unknown location. So yes, I need your help, but it's not what you think, Mud Boy."

"Alright, I suppose I can spare some time to assist you in your mishap."  
>"Good, and bring Holly with you. We don't know if this portal works both ways, and it'd be nice if we had someone who could actually aim with us."<p>

"Understood. Goodbye" I hung up the communicator by closing my fist and turned to Holly.

"I heard the whole conversation, Arty. Leggo!" Holly said, already dressed in her green LEP jumpsuit, complete with her Captain's acorns in on her breast.

Hoping that this wouldn't turn out to be yet another "Save-the-damn-world-yet-again" adventure, I followed Holly into the bustling underground city of Haven.

**Author's whatyousay?:Before I forget, REVIEW THIS PLEASE IF YOU GOT THIS FAR. In other news, well this is my first fanfic. Noticed that there was no Artemis Fowl/WoW crossover, so here I am! Got another chapter ready from the Warcraft side, main characters going to be an OC, as are several others (All my actual toons on WoW). Just gotta finish tweaking it. I'll try to update regularly but no promises. I can promise that I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes.**


	2. Shiny Objects

**Note: Forgot to mention, in Artemis Fowl's time, occurs after Atlantis Complex. In WoW, it occurs during Cataclysm, before the Firelands update. Oh, and I still don't own Artemis Fowl or Warcraft, or I wouldn't be wasting my time writing these, would I? :3  
><strong>

Meanwhile, in Azeroth

Bannakar Swenzick was wandering around Stonetalon Mountains for no apparent reason. With his short blonde hair, perfectly brown eyes, and general muscular body, Bannakar could have easily seduced some female noble into marriage and live like royalty for the rest of his days. However, he chose a life with the Light, if not being selective about which doctrines he followed (Cough cough wink wink). He made quite a piece of gold adventuring around in Azeroth, the Outlands, and Northrend, as well as being adept with sword, shield, and Holy spells. Sometimes though, he lost quite a piece of gold on prostitutes, the unlucky poker hand, or just plain repairing his gear. Bannakar intended to go do some quests to earn some gold quickly, but the new threat from the Twilight Hammer clan and Ragnaros caught him off guard. Without the experience needed to go assist the druids in Mount Hyjal or the gold to buy gear to make up for lack of said experience, there was nothing much to do for this human Paladin. So to kill time, he decided to go waste time by harassing the Horde war machine over at Stonetalon Mountains. Despite Deathwing fucking with the landscape of Azeroth, Garrosh Hellscream decided to launch a full-scale offensive on the mountains, intending to take them for the Horde permanently.

Bannakar flew circles around the mountains' peaks on his bronze dragon mount in search of Horde to kill.

"Meh. I hope there's a lot of Horde scrubs running around the battlefield today. I'm in the mood to test out these new spells I learned from my trainer." Bannakar thought as he circled the peaks of the mountains in search of some Horde.

However, something out of the ordinary caught his eye. A glowing anomaly was…growing (For lack of a better term) near a lake surrounded by hills which turned to mountains. Figuring there might be some good loot or monsters that dropped good loot, he flew down to where the lake was, cleanly dismounting his drake and recalling it in one fluid motion.

After landing, he drew his weapons, the mace 'Torturer's Mercy ' and his shield 'The Wildlife Defender'. Strangely enough, there were no mobs anywhere.

"Hmm. I'm not surprised there's any kind of elementals running around right now. Best to stay on guard though".

He slowly approached the anomaly, and as he drew closer, he could tell that it looked to be a portal similar to those he saw mages conjure, circular with a picture of what the destination looked like inside the shape. Unlike those portals though, this one looked like it came out to somewhere no one in Azeroth has seen before.

"Well this is strange. Should I go in and risk my life for potential riches and/or a painful death, or wait for something to come out of that portal?"

While Bannakar sat on ground to ponder his question, he heard a noise, and turned to the source to find several figures stepping out of the portal.

**P.S.: These chapters are going to be short for a bit, while I try to get the universes to collide in a manner that I find not retarded. The only good thing about this is that I can update more often to please my nonexistent readers :P Chapter 3 should be out by the end of the week, hopefully.**


	3. Stolen Ideas

**Author's Note: Again, don't own Artemis or Warcraft, obviously. If i haven't said it before, the Artemis Fowl parts of the stories will be told in Arty's POV, until possibly when first contact is made (Figure out what I meant, silly)**

**EDIT: Tossed in the conversation in the end so I could move things forward a bit.**

Chapter 3:

Police Plaza

Holly and I walked into Police Plaza, drawing stares from both police officers and criminals waiting to be booked.

"These fairies are acting as if they've never seen a human before." I noted to Holly as we brushed our way past a group of ogling pixies.

"Yeah well, it's not every day any human, let alone an ex-criminal mastermind and genius decides to stroll inside Police Plaza." Holly replied.

We finally reached our destination, the Operations Booth, where Foaly does his research and surveillance. I was about to knock on the door when they slid away, revealing a surprisingly thinner than I expected Foaly.

"Holly! Artemis! About time you guys showed up. Dunno why you guys bothered to go to the booth. It's not like we can squeeze portals in that tiny thing." Foaly exclaimed as he bearhugged Holly.

"Well let's see, who's the ass who called us to come to Police Plaza?" I pointed out, while finally being able to throw out a scathing comment.

"Point taken. Anymore ass comments, or any donkey related stuff, and your _ass_ is getting kicked out." The centaur shot back as he led us to his main lab.

"Yeah all right, Foaly. You'd never kick Artemis out of anything that involved any chance of you gloating over him." Holly said.

"All right, you got me there. " Our trio approached much larger doors. Not large enough to accommodate someone like Butler, but big enough for maybe…Juliet, which is still pretty big to fairies. "Welcome, to my LABORATORY!"

The doors disappeared to show an extremely large room (in fairy dimensions), about the size of a house. Lab assistants and interns scuttled around, either carrying something or talking to a colleague about their research. Several experiments, some being worked on by techies, were scattered around. I broke away from the group to examine a humanoid-looking robot about times my size. There was a lethal looking gun strapped to the robot, and it was aiming it around the room. Foaly, noticing my interest, decided to walk up and use this as an opportunity to lecture me.

"This is one of my prototypes," Foaly began. "It's supposed to equal the physical disparities between fairies and humans in hand-to-hand combat, although this one is a bit too big…and holding a gun…Oh wait, this is a different prototype. I call this beauty the Veritech. If you've ever seen any Japanese anime involving giant robots, you'll know what inspired me. I figured there might be some hostile alien life-forms out there, so I built this as a vehicle to help defend Earth should any aliens actually attack it."

"I don't think this robot would be strong enough to fend off an entire alien invasion" I skeptically pointed out.

"Well it'd obviously have to be mass produced. But that's not why you're here." Foaly diverted my attention from the Veritech to the giant glowing portal in the middle of the room. "This is the portal I've been working on. Yes I know it looks a bit _Battlestar Galactica_-y, but I needed to make the portal big enough for a sizable group to walk through in one go."

"Alright, so the portal's working. Why am I here again?" I asked as I surveyed the portal device. It did indeed look liked the ripoff of the Battlestar Galactica one. Just a giant silver arch with lights on it, with the exception that it was actually showing its destination, which looked a lot like a lake in the middle of some mountains.

"Well, I was gonna ask you to help me fix it, but I just received new orders from Commander Kelp. We, and by we I mean you, Holly, and maybe Butler, seeing that he is your bodyguard and all,, have to go scout this uncharted world. If it's habitable, it could serve as a place for fairies to live without fear of well…humans basically." Foaly replied as he got off the phone.

"Why can't Recon scout the area first? Sounds like an obvious plan from Commander Kelp to off me somehow."

"You seem to forget who you're with, don't you Mud Boy." Foaly gestured towards Holly, who was already donned in her Recon gear: Helmet, Shimmer suit with built-in wings and life-support, and a Neutrino 3000.

"Well that was fast. I assume I'm going to be equipped too, Foaly?" I asked, making my lack of usefulness in exploration obvious.

"Of course, as soon as you ask Butler to come down here." Foaly chuckled, as he handed me his phone.

I took the phone from his furry hand and punched in Butler's number. It took only one ring before I heard Butler's voice.

"Hello. This is Butler."

"Hello, old friend. I need you to come down to Haven. It seems we have yet another mission to go on."

"You didn't cause any more catastrophes down there, did you? Release Opal Koboi? Somehow let the Opal Koboi from the PAST come down there? Another goblin rebellion?" Butler mused.

"No, just a reconnaissance into an unknown world, thanks to Mr. Foaly's completely functional portal."

Foaly shot me an angry glare as I smirked.

"I take if you mean his portal sucks. Of course. I'll get ready now. God knows what we might be facing in this new world, or planet, or whatever it is."

"Of course, take your time Butler. I'll be sitting here, belittling Foaly's inventions. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Foaly. Before Foaly could get in a remark about my sarcasm, I got into my thinking mode, which is basically me pacing back and forth while I play classical music in my brain. Recognizing this mood, Foaly backed away to give me space to think. I had to play out all the possible scenarios in my head and figure out how to react appropriately to said scenarios. It should just take about the time needed to get Butler to figure all this out.

**Author's footnote: I am kinda busy lately, Have to figure out a way to persuade my boss at work to only close one weekend only, what with college and whatnot. Next chapter should be up in a few days**


	4. Damn Height Limits

**Author's WHATYOUSAY: Sorry about the delay in updating. Had a lot of college-related ish to do, and had to battle with a lack of enthusiasm, since I had other more entertaining options, like TF2 or Deus Ex Human Revolution, or just doing nothing. This chapter is a bit short, since I think I'd rather let you guys know this story is still alive.**

Chapter 4

After a few hours Butler arrived, but he had to stoop to get through the tiny fairy hallways.

"Really, Foaly, you have to invent something to make these damn ceilings bigger. This is why I hate going down here." Butler complained as Foaly led the giant manservant to the armory inside the lab.

"Well it's not everyday we have people like you running around my labs, Mud Man. Don't worry, as soon as we fit you with our gear, you'll be heading off to an unknown world with unlimited amounts of head space." Foaly replied as he handed Butler a Neutrino 3000.

"I can hardly wait." Butler sarcastically said as he aimed the gun at Foaly. "It wouldn't matter if my head's being ripped off by a dragon when I can move it around freely."

"Well that's it. Here's the usual bag of tricks; Moonbelt, floaters, here's a specially enlarged helmet for people with huge noggins like you, Butler, and everything else." Foaly said as he gently pushed the gun's barrel out of his way.

Butler donned the helmet. Along with the Neutrino 3000 on his holster and a backpack full of fairy and human tech on his back, looked like a walking futuristic armory, albeit an armory that wore a suit. He walked over to his charge's side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure we should do this, Artemis?" Butler asked.

"Of course, old friend. What we may find in this world may revolutionize technology, and that's saying something seeing our fairy friends considerable technological might." I replied.

I could sense Butler was still uncomfortable with this due to his slight shudders, but he dismissed it. "Alright Artemis, I trust you. Or in this case Foaly."

I was armed with a Neutrino 3000, but unlike Butler, I was wearing a Shimmer Suit issued by Foaly. It had crystals that bent light the perfect way no matter what angle you saw it at, making it useful for camouflage and shielding (But since I can't shield, since he's human. So that's moot). It also sent all kinds of health readings, from Heartbeats per minute to amount of moisture in his skin. Even with the new garb, Artemis was feeling comfortable.

"I'm surprised this suit feels extremely comfortable on me." I noted as I tugged at my sleeve. "I may keep this when we're done with the mission." I activated the suit's chameleon feature, which made me turn the same color as the wall behind. "Nice to know you adapted the cham-pod's technology to a suit, Foaly."

"Holy crap, Artemis Fowl complimenting me! That's something I thought I'd never see…well hear." Foaly exclaimed as he did a little jig.

"Don't expect me to do that too often, Foaly." He led me to the entrance of the portal, Holly and Butler following behind me.

"Ok, you guys pretty much know what to do. If there's any trouble or if you need any equipment, just hit me up on the comlink." Foaly stated, gesturing towards the portal.

"Alright, Holly, Butler, let's see how the grass is on the other side of the portal." I joked as I walked through the portal. As I walked in, I heard Holly say "Well that was a really lame joke."

**Next chapter is gonna be from Bannakar's viewpoint. Dunno when it's gonna be out d0e.**


	5. Tense Faceoff

**I'm BACK! After a 2 monthish hiatus due to the avalanche of college, I decided to finally update. For whoever still hoped I update, you're lucky I did during a time of Skyrim, Modern Warfare 3, and Team Fortress 2. Maybe I should consider a crossover of the 3? The plot would be hilarious! The Heavy vs. Captain Price. That'd be a battle of the ages.**

**This chapter is a bit short and maybe a bit rambly, due to the random urge to update in the middle of the night, but hell at this point it's nice to keep the story alive.**

I backed away from the portal slightly, to make sure I had enough distance between me and whatever was emerging from the anomaly. To my surprise, what appeared to be two humans and a miniscule humanoid focused into the area immediately outside the portal. A quick analysis showed that these humanoids were not from any land I know, and I've been to the Outlands. When they noticed me, the two 'people' flanking the person in the middle aimed what looked like a gun to me, except they had more glowing green lights than the dwarven guns had.

"Who are you?" I called out in Common, assuming all humans knew the language. I held my shield in a defensive position, in case they turned out to be hostile.

Incredibly, the younger human, who looked to be about 16 or 17 stepped forward and responded in Common.

"My name is Artemis Fowl the Second, this is my bodyguard Butler," He gestured to the behemoth of a man that upon closer inspection, seemed to have a selection of metallic items, presumably weapons, attached to his belt. "This is my friend, Captain Holly Short, an elf." Again he motioned, except to the tinier companion. But she was wearing a helm, so I couldn't verify if she was actually an elf or not. So I decided to investigate.

"She doesn't look like any elf I know!" I shouted back, still holding my shield at the ready.

After a quick whisper from this Artemis, the tiny one dropped her gun and took off her helmet, revealing a face of brown skin and auburn hair. I noticed that her ears were pointed, like every elf I've met, and that curiously enough, her eyes seemed to be mismatched. This confirmed my suspicions that these travelers weren't from Azeroth.

"You can lower your shield, friend. We only wish to talk. Butler, stand down too." Artemis said. At his command, Butler lowered his gun. Sensing no deception from Artemis, I sheathed my weapons and walked forward to greet them.

"I believe that we have graced you with our names. Would you be so kind as to tell as your name?" Butler asked.

"I am Bannakar Swenzick, Paladin of the Holy Light, soldier of the Alliance, and member of the guild Dub Step."

"Well, that's quite a mouthful. I presume that this land we're in is already inhabited?" The elf Holly asked.

"Indeed it is. I'm guessing you folks aren't from around here, since you have the tiny elf with you. Haven't seen a small elf yet. Hell I'm surprised you even speak Common!" I exclaimed.

"Tiny elf? Oh you shouldn't have said that." Holly said, as she aimed her gun at me again.

"Holly, stop! We've only just met this man and already you're waving your Neutrino around. Can you please stop with the theatrics?" Artemis interjected, raising his hand. "I'm sorry, Holly tends to get a bit, aggressive at times. What's this you said about not seeing a small elf?"

"Well, all three elf races, the Night Elves, the Blood Elves, and the High Elves, are pretty damn tall. About as tall as your giant friend over there, although maybe without the bulk." I mused.

"Looks like you're going to be straining your neck some more, eh Holly?" Butler jibbed, as he holstered his weapon.

"Great, one race that was taller than fairies was bad enough. Now I have to contend with TALL elves." Holly muttered, holstering her weapon as well.

"So, Mr. Swenzick, would you be kind enough to show us around this land of yours. We hail from a totally different land, and we'd like to know what we're dealing with here. Of course, you will be compensated for your efforts." Artemis asked.

"Define this compensation of yours. Gold? Enchanted armor or weapons? A combination of the two? I see you and your friends have some fancy equipment. I think I may want in on that action." I responded. Without any guide, these three would be killed even with their fancy armor and weapons. If the wildlife didn't get them, either the Horde or the Alliance will. Or possibly even Deathwing. And anyways, I was sensing a good aura from the group. And also some deviousness from their leader, this Artemis. But on the whole, it would seem foolish not to assist travelers from a different dimension or land or whatever.

"Don't worry, Mr. Swenzick, you will receive a substantial reward. No point in backstabbing the first person we meet. That would be a horrible first impression for the denizens of this land." Artemis said.

"Fair enough," I said, as I started to summon my dragon. "I do hope you guys have some form of aerial transportation." I laughed, as my bronze drake appeared for me to hop on.

The trio was stunned, Butler even dropping his jaw (literally) in surprise. Artemis seemed composed even by this display, but inside I could sense his awe. I got the feeling this was going to be the start of an adventure.

**Yeahh, worst case scenario, I update at the end of December, since it's Winter Break for me. I'll try to update earlier, but you never know what 'random throwing knife kill from across the map'** **life will toss at you.**

-**Nerubian Assassin**


	6. Return to Sender

**Yes, I know this has been an extremely late, and short update. But I just finished midterms and it's spring break, so I figure now is a good time as any to continue this series. ****I swear I'll have a longer chapter next update.**

"I'm guessing we can't join you on that dragon of yours, eh?" Butler yelled at Bannnakar.

"Nope, only the guy that owns the mount gets to ride it. If any of you tried to climb on, he'd disappear." He responded.

"Well, this is quite a predicament." I said, as I started to pace back and forth.

"Predicament? We have a guy in a damn DRAGON waiting for us to produce some aerial transportation for ourselves. We need to go back to Foaly's lab and take one of his prototype shuttles or something. By force, if necessary." Holly responded, as she walked towards the portal.

"Fair enough," I replied to Holly. "Bannakar, can you wait for a few minutes? We need to go back and get our vehicle!" I shouted up towards the saddle where Bannakar sat.

"Sure, it's not like you can get anywhere without flying anyways. We're on the middle of a plateau nestled in between some mountains high up in the air." Bannakar shouted back. "I'll just get some grub cooking while I wait, do you want any?"

"No thank you, we'll have our own supplies with us when we come back." Walking back towards the portal and Foaly's lab, Holly gives me a tilted look.

"So…any idea how we're going to explain this to Foaly?" She asked quietly. I had that same thought myself. What Bannakar has done seems to defy the laws of physics, and maybe some other laws that aren't coming to my head right now. Foaly would probably laugh at my face if I came back alone seeing all this. Thank goodness Holly and Butler are my witnesses here. So at least this shouldn't be a problem.

"Yes, I actually do have an explanation. Unless you two suddenly develop amnesia and I'm left babbling about a guy summoning a dragon out of nowhere to Foaly."

Holly and Butler chuckle at this statement, obviously understanding of what Foaly would think as well. Taking a last glance back at Bannakar, the three of us step through the shimmering blue portal back to the lab.

**Oh, and if you're a bit open-minded, check out Katawa Shouja, it's a visual novel about this guy who goes to a boarding school for the disabled and has the choice of 5 crippled girls (each having a unique disability) to court. It's not whatd you think from a Japanese style novel, and if the adult content weirds you out, you can turn it off. I'm adverting this because 1. It's free 2. The plot is really, really, really, if maybe long winded, but it's damn amazing in my opinion. 3. The artwork and music also is high caliber, I'm thinking of learning some of the songs on piano. 4. People from fucking 4Chan made it, not that I go to 4chan, but this novel isn't something I'd expect from them.  
><strong>


End file.
